leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Leona/@comment-3471264-20110714122859/@comment-89.167.76.163-20110714193448
PART 1 Well, I actually played Rammus for quite a long time but not recently, it was just an example of a Champion having, in my opinion, better Armor/mresist boosting skill. Anyways, that's the kind of discussing I was talking about and granted - she does have CC potential, there's no argument here. But consider this - her Q works on her next attack, making it essential to first hit the target with E, and the tagret being the other team's AP carry or a Mage and they tend to stay behind. So in a scenario when this combo fails you might find yourself getting pulled to a tank and stuning him. It's a matter of skill on both sides of course but for example, Jarvan (he is indeed kind of a tanky DPS but more often than not he is build heavily towards defensive items with perhaps a Trinity Force and, in a very long games, Atma's thrown in for some additional damage and his real strenght in damage dealing is his Passive, which benefits from Sheen's proc) and Q having high base damage and scaling very well with AD) or Malphite (people are still playing him in mid ELO) can just jump in with ultimate with very low chance of missing (that goes to Malphite) to initiate fights. Rammus is a bit more tricky, but he can, for example, Flash through minions while on Powerball and use Taunt's range for his advantage - he doesn't have to be in strict meele range. And Shen.. well, in this case, even though I really like this Champion, I must admit that his CC potential is even worse, since it's rather hard to land his Taunt properly. The only advantage here would be that it's technically AoE so he can taunt multiple targets. As for Amumu, that's pretty much why he's probably the best tank out there, even if he'll screw up Bandage Toss (which has higher range than Leona's E) he can still Flash into the middle of a fight and pop ulti to snare everything. So I would say that when it comes to initiating combos, she has some potential but it's not easy to land and keep in mind that 1.25 sec Stun is in fact not all that much, though you have it on a short CD. As for ultimates in fights - slow is indeed very handy but it's center is, in my opinion, is too small to provide reliable CC if cast on moving enemy. Also, it lasts 1.5 sec which is not crazy powerful, but handy. I will agree that Rammus' ulti isn't meant to initiate fights, obviously. It's there to add some damage in the process and the same goes to Leona's - I don't think you can start a teamfight with it, rather use it in the middle to disrupt and stop people from running. It can't match the initiating potential of Jarvan's (which is single-target and can be countered by Flash but can lock multiple people inside forcing people to flash through a wall and not being able to escape from a fight with it is still worth it, in my opinion), Malphite's (I am aware of the fact that he's not often played and people might not agree with him being a tank per se but as I said before, he's more often than not played that way in mid ELO so it's a viable example) and especially Amumu's (and we all know why is that). I won't talk much about damage because that's not the point in most cases, enough said that it's similar to other tanks. It certainly *can* help initite but I wouldn't count on getting many stuns with it that way.